You and Me Forever Sounds good to me
by MarlboroReds
Summary: Not good at summaries.Just read.You'll love it!i promise! HG & RHr..1st fic!
1. 70 galleons

heya..my name's angelica..you can call me gica...so this is my ever first fic..i've been visiting and reading fics here in fanfiction for a long time now...and i've been inspired to write...so i really hope you like it and please do review!and i'd love you if you do!I ACCEPT IDEAS..like uhmm..you want a specific scene to be placed in my story..just tell me so..JUST TELL ME YOUR IDEAS..IF I WILL LIKE IT..I'LL INCLUDE IT!!!thanks!i have a request in the bottom..the request is very important..it's in bold and all caps!thanks!read and review!HAPPY READING!

disclaimer: i am just jo's and harry's fan..its all hers,not mine.

a/n: **i really am thanking the writers here in when everytime i read..they make my world magical ...and thanks to jo rowling!shes the best!..i'm not really disappointed after i read the 7th book..because others were... they were disappointed because jo didnt put much detail in writing what happened during the last chapter to the epilogue.. but me..i am thanking her that she did that...because she makes us our imagination to work..and think of what happens in that period of time...so enough of my chitchat...the story goes after the last chapter..before the epilogue!**

_Italics: Harry's thoughts._

* * *

After hours of help to the people and the ruined castle, Harry was now really tired. He felt like sleeping onto the soft bed and cuddling the soft pillows and closing his eyes...floating...floating...

"Harry!"

Harry drew his wand so fast that his arm hurt. He was startled by the very loud voice who called for his name. He let down his wand onto his robes and turned around to look for the source of the very loud voice...he found Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry,dear, go to the tower and onto your dorm and have some sleep, you've done so much!" before Harry could open his mouth to protest Mrs. Weasley cut him off "No buts,go and sleep!" Harry did not want to interfere with Mrs. Weasley's wrath so he just obeyed and walked. He just walked not knowing where to go.

So many things were going through his head _deaths,Teddy,Remus,Tonks,Fred,Freedom...Where is ron and Hermione, God knows what they're doing...the noise.. the noise made by the people who were celabrating...how could i sleep with this kind of noise and music?_

Before his thoughts go somewhere else, He was already facing the Fat Lady's portrait. The portrait swung open for him before he could even say anything, so he just went in the portrait hole silently. The common room was empty.

_'No Ron.No Hermione.Where's Ginny?_

At the thought of Ginny's name, Harry's world came crashing down.

_'Where's Ginny?Is she alright?Is she hurt?Merlin,I miss her...'_

He sighed, he strayed Ginny out of his mind for now,just for the night, he thought_'We have our whole lives ahead of us now .No one can stop us. But for now i need some rest.'_ Seeing the common room empty Harry went for the staircase to the boys dormitories. While Climbing the staircase the portrait hole boomed open,revealing loud voices--laughing. Hearing the voices he went back down, but not totally showing himself to the people who just came in.

When Harry had a clear view of the newcomers, there was one person who caught his eye, that made his heart skip a beat, that made him weak in the knees. Ginny.

"What the hell, Ginny? Are you sure you're a girl?" Dean asked Ginny jokingly, while helping up a drunk Seamus Finnigan.

"Yes I am. And what kind of a bet was that?!It was too easy!" Ginny answered proudly.

"Easy?!Bloody hell,gin,Your a bloke!i Knew it!" Harry sniggered at Seamus' statement "It was Firewhisky, for Merlin's sake. And you beat me by 40 glasses!" Harry knew Ginny was a tough one.That's one of the fact he loved her so much.She was not a girly-girl,but still she knows how to show her feminine side.

"Yeah. 40 shots that earned me 70 galleons. Lost you're Irish luck didnt yah lad?!And you didnt get what you wanted from me." Ginny said with an evil smirk on her face, while Dean sniggered.

"Oh yeah!What did he wanted from you?!" Dean asked curiously "Oh,Hey Harry!Congratualtions by the way!Good Job!"

"Thanks.Hi Dean, Seamus, and Ginny" Harry replied while walking to be nearer to them.

Ginny stared at Harry with a very big smile on her face, she stared like she will never stare again.

"So what did Seamus asked from you?" Dean asked Ginny again.

"If he would've won, i would kiss him" Harry's heart pounded "full on the lips.In front everybody. But he lost.haha!" Ginny finished it with an evil glance towards Seamus who was half awake-half asleep.

"I think i'm going to be sick, need to go to Madam Pomfrey" Seamus said heavily interupting the short silence.

"Oh okay" Ginny said and with that she hugged Dean, a really friendly hug, she let go immediately after seeing Harry's jealous- confused stare at them. And she went to hug Seamus next.

"See you guys next year?Okay?It was our deal!" Ginny said while into the hug with Seamus and let go after saying it.

"Yeah, it was. Only it was with Sand not with you." Seamus answered seriously._'Whose Sand?What are they talking about?'_

"But still you promised me and---" Ginny protested sadness started to form on her face but Seamus cut her off.

"Dont you ever give up?!You're a tough one. I wonder how Harry likes you so much" Harry smirked " I was just kidding...Okay.. I know...I promised you...you know that i cant break a promise with you." Seamus said with his best matter-o-factly look.

With what Seamus said, Ginny launched herself to Seamus and gave him a very big hug and a quick peck on the cheek._'What?! Woah!?is something going on between them!?_ Jealousy started to boil in Harry's blood.

And they said their final goodbyes.

"Be good this summer!Be nice with girls!Okay!?Thanks so much!Will miss you!" Ginny shouted after Dean and Seamus, she was standing beside Harry ... seeing the door closing behind Dean and Seamus.

"I know!I will be!You're Welcome!Will miss you too!" Seamus replied. And with the last words, they we're no longer seen.

Ginny turned to Harry. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald green. Ginny smiled warmly at him. When Harry saw that smile, Harry's eyes were no longer swimming with jealousy and confusion it was turned into love and the desperate need to be with the girl he loved and loving so much.

**SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS JUST ASK IN THE REVIEW THINGY.IF YOU HAVE IDEAS JUST TELL ME IN REVIEW THINGY TOO. AND I'D BE GLAD TO REPLY TO YOU. **

**REQUEST: CAN YOU GUYS SEND ME SOME MALE CHARACTERS YOUR OWN...GIVE HIS NAME AND HIS DESCRIPTION...I WILL CHOOSE FROM THE SENDERS .AND THE LUCKY CHOSEN CHARACTERS OF YOURS I'LL PUT IT IN THE STORY..BECAUSE I WAS HAVING TROUBLE THINKING OF MALE CHARACTERS. **

**REQUIREMENTS: THE GUY SHOULD BE AT LEAST GINNY OR HARRY'S AGE.GIVE HIS SUPPOSED BIRTHDAY.HIS COLOR OF THE EYES.AND HIS DESCRIPTION. I MAY CHOOSE 3-4..FROM THE SENDERS...SEND THEM THROUGH THE REVIEW..THANKS!..**


	2. Drop dead gorgeous

Silence hung between them; the silence was deafening if it was humanely possible. They just stood there lost over each other's eyes. No, it was not awkward for them. It would never be. They were contented that way. They were contented the war came to an ease, contented that everybody was safe, contented that _they_ are both safe. Ginny was dying to see those eyes, those pools of emerald green eyes; the eyes that holds millions of feelings and expressions. Now, she has gotten what she has wanted. Standing in front of her, is the vanquisher of the Dark Lord, and everybody's hero,_** her hero**_, grinning at her like a madman.

"What are you grinning at Potter?" Ginny snapped.

"Nothing. Can't a handsome-hero grin, now the war is over?" Harry replied.

"When did you ever learn to praise yourself Potter? Now, don't be a bigheaded hero, or else everybody would hate you. Now do we want that to go to publicity?"

"I guess not." An impish smile growing on Harry's lips. "You haven't answered my truthfully questioned question. Can't a drop-dead gorgeous hero grin at anyone?"

"Yeah, you can grin, but the drop-dead gorgeous part, I'm not sure about it." Ginny flashed him a bright and playful smile.

Again, silence hung between them. Lost in each eyes of brown and green. Suddenly, Ginny got to her senses back and broke the connection between them and she started to yawn trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

"I think I need to go to my dorm now. I am a bit knackered. No, not a bit, I am knackered. Therefore, I really have to go get some sleep." She started to walk to the girl's staircase, slowly, assuring her every step towards the stairs. Then she stopped mid-track and turned to Harry "Oh, uhm, yea, Congratulations! You've really done a great job, you saved millions of people! See you in the morning. Goodnight!"She gave him a warm smile before turning to her tracks.

Harry's world came crashing down. _What? Was that it?_ His heart ached. His body ached. And…

"Ginny…" he croaked.

"Yes, Harry?" she turned to face him again. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, made her guilty, but she does not know the reason for her to feel guilty.

"Is that it? I've been really waiting for this kind of scene, yes, you and me alone together after the war. I thought you were going to say a lot of things to me, called me a prat or even hex me into next week, I expected a lot more. But no, I got _ 'see you in the morning. Goodnight.'." _he paused. "Gin, I did not just do this for everybody, I did this for you, and for me…for us. You're the reason why I did this, you're the reason why I kept going,…and you're.. just the reason." He then stopped, suddenly coming to his senses what he just said. Again, silence.

"I missed you, I want you, I need you…I love you" Harry said it as a whisper, that Ginny did not almost catch what he said, but she did. She heard the last sentence clearly and it kept repeating in her head.

When they were still together, Ginny knew all along that Harry loved her. Even if he didn't say it. She just did. She knows by just the stares and the special looks that he gives her; and only her. Now, she has heard it. It solidified her faith that he did love her.

Ginny was shocked by the sudden outburst. She really was.

Harry was now looking at the floor. He did not knew what Ginny was going to do. _What the bloody hell did I do?awww, stupid Harry. What if—_

Harry's thoughts was stopped when he was taken aback. Ginny lunged herself to Harry and hugging him so tightly that it was for dear life.

Yet again silence.

Now it was different. They were in each other's arms. They were _contented_. Minutes have passed, maybe hours. They didn't care. As long they're in each other's arms, nothing in the world could drive them away.

Ginny planted a feathery kiss on Harry's lips, that sent shivers to Harry's spine.

"I definitely missed those kisses" Harry said with a wicked grin.

"You better! And to tell you----Harry!" Ginny broke off suddenly when Harry's weight shifted onto Ginny.

Ginny walked slowly but surely to the large couch, still Harry's weight on her.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Wah?!Huh??What happened?" Harry asked heavily.

"You've passed out…"

"Really, did I?" Harry asked with his eyes closed but still with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Yes you did. And You're exhausted."

" A bit.."

Ginny slapped his arm playfully. Harry's eyes opened instantly.

"Owww…okay maybe not a bit,..quite exhausted"

She smiled at that. Harry loved it when she smiles, not just any smile, a genuine smile.

With that said, Ginny stood up abruptly from Harry's side.

"Wait. Wah?! Where you going? I was comfortable there and---" but Ginny cut him through.

"C'mon lets get you to bed."

"I'd love to, with you?yea, I'd love to, but I'm really feeling dirty right now" Harry said pointing at his filthy-dirt-tattered covered clothes.

"Oh I see…well then if you put it that way…"

**a/n…so this chapter is edited because I wasn't satisfied when I first wrote it…so please read this chapter…its much more better…so the third chapter would be coming soon…im typing it…sorry for the late update…keep the reviews coming okay?with cherry on top,,oh uhm and my request…please don't forget…and uhm..yea…if you have any ideas..or sumthin,,just pm or review me…okay?!i'll be willing and happy to listen…x**


	3. hey you thank you!

so yea...the 2nd chapter..was edited...so please read it okay?!the 3rd chapter is really really coming soon...if you have any ideas..just pm or review me okay?i'd be willing and happy to listen..and my request about the male characters...please help me!hehe.  
keep the reviews coming okay?!please and thank you,,with cherry on top.. 


End file.
